


The Game We Play

by RunningWild14



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningWild14/pseuds/RunningWild14
Summary: “Farewell! Farewell! Farewellll! Robin I swear to God if you just put me on the green screen and didn’t put anything behind that I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”In which Sean makes Robin an offer that he can't refuse.(Based on the ending of '100% Original Jacksepticeye Memes')





	The Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> So he could have said this right? And this could have happened right? The mind wanders...
> 
> I will update this soon (sorry its short I just needed to get the idea out)

“Farewell! Farewell! Farewellll!” Sean dramatically exclaims.

It’s late in Sweden (or very early depending on how you look at it) and Robin is just finishing up his edit of Sean’s latest Reddit meme video. He’s overwhelmingly tired; having made the decision to live stream a session of Assassin’s Creed Odyssey on Twitch before he’d finally began editing. The harsh light from his computer screen was now burning into his brain, his eyes ached, and every few minutes he found himself fighting a yawn as it crept up into the back of his throat. Yeah, he should probably go to bed soon, he thought. It was nearing 3am. 

He laughed under his breath as Sean played up to the camera...that was until he watched as Sean pulled up the green screen behind him. Great. Now he’d be awake even longer editing a background into the video. He couldn’t fight the yawn at this point. He closed his eyes trying to lessen the ache that the computer light was causing. Maybe he could just leave the green screen as it is? It’d actually be kinda funny. And he was incredibly tired. 

“Robin I swear to God if you just put me on the green screen and didn’t put anything behind that I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

What now?

Robin opened his eyes and found himself looking around the room as if to make sure that no one else had heard that. That was ridiculous of course. No one was there. 

He looked back at his friend's face. The face that he spent every goddamn day staring at. It was as if Robin spent hours with him, but he knew that to Sean he was barely there. It was a difficult set-up, but one that he'd agree to again in a heartbeat. He loved this job.

He gulped. 

Of course Sean didn’t actually say that, Robin pondered. It’s obviously just his weary mind playing tricks on him. 

He reversed the clip back to when Sean pulled up the green screen and pressed play.

“Farewell! Farewell! Farewellll! Robin I swear to God if you just put me on the green screen and didn’t put anything behind that I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

And then the video ended. 

Robin stared at the screen. Hmm. Of course he new his friend (and boss) was joking. He never did anything seriously, especially when recording videos. Everything he said was merely for entertainment and comedic effect. But Robin couldn’t help but wonder why he would say those exact words, instead of ending the video with his normal outro speech. Ya know, the old "Punch the like button in the face like a boss" bit that he always did...the speech that was basically his entire brand? 

Sean had been playing games with him for a while now. For months, even. I mean, they always flirted when Sean roped Robin in to one of his videos, so banter was always normal. He'd even kissed Robin on the cheek while they filmed before. But this didn't feel like their normal banter. For one, this was aimed directly at Robin, not at his audience. It was an instruction. A demand. An order. It was as if he was daring him to leave the green screen in the video so he could punish him. And Robin wasn't quite sure what exactly he should do about it.

He made a bold decision. He’d leave the ending as it is. If Sean wanted to play games Robin would happily oblige. 

But no matter now hard he tried to start rendering the edit he just couldn't leave it in. The words kept swirling around in his head like a whirlpool, sucking him downwards and arousing him with every utterance. 

I’m gonna fuck you so hard. I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna f-

Fuck. 

His hand was in his trousers before he could question what he was about to do.


End file.
